


Listen to Your Heart

by kristsune



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, M/M, and dont know how to handle that, barnes pretends to not have feelings, comedic smash cut, fancy party, right up until he does, short king barnes, the boys get to dress real nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24137458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Barnes and Carter have to go on a mission to a fancy party, to gather intel. Turns out they gather a little more than that.
Relationships: Commander Barnes/Howard Carter (Rusty Quill Gaming)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 47





	Listen to Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [felineladyy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/felineladyy/gifts).



> This takes place early on, and i figure quarantine stuff didnt come up right away, so this is before then. or i mean. my fic my rules. XD <3  
> YET AGAIN, the Wilde server just continues to help keep this ship sailing strong. Me constantly: brain emtpy, only carnes and barter.  
> Another huge shout out to felineladyy, who enables me terribly in the best way. They also gave me the idea for the tile, which is a song by Roxette.

“Carter? Are you sure it has to be Carter?” 

Wilde nodded, “Yes, I’m too well known, and you’ll both need a date as your cover, and you’ll need someone who can get you into any locked rooms.

Barnes felt his hand twitch as he looked over at Carter who was smirking, insufferable bastard. This was going to be a long couple of days.

“ _Fine_. Fine. When’s the party.” 

“Day after tomorrow. I have appropriate wear being made up for the both of you, and will be ready to pick up tomorrow evening. Here is what you’re looking for, “ Wilde handed him a list, “Get that paperwork, and that will help us immeasurably.”

Barnes took a deep breath through his nose, and nodded. “Very well, then.”

\------

Barnes would be tapping his foot in impatience if he wasn’t so well trained from his time in the Navy. No, he stood perfectly at ease in his full dress regalia, which included the British Royal Navy tartan kilt, complete with black kilt hose, matching blue flashes, and sharp black dress shoes. He was also wearing what looked like an exact replica of his old blue dress jacket, which Wilde did him the favor of leaving off most of the bells and whistles - which he had always hated - and just left it clean cut with just the bare minimum of rank showing. Finally, he had the bicorn hat that was traditional for his rank tucked under his arm. He hated the damn thing and was determined to wear it as little as possible. 

He was just waiting on Carter, who apparently had needed help from Wilde to dress for some bloody reason. When Barnes heard the door open, he turned ready to scold him for his tardiness, but instead he found his mouth had gone completely dry, and wasn’t able to get a single word out. 

Carter was wearing a frock coat in a similar color to his own military blue, but it was a touch richer, more luxurious, and it was tailored within a centimeter of Carter’s life, it fit so perfectly. His trousers were of a similar blue, and just as tailored, giving Carter the effect of being even taller and more slender than he already was. But what really set it off - and was the biggest difference between their semi coordinated outfits - was Carter’s bright red waistcoat. Barnes had never seen such an intense color, and the effect was… dazzling. Eventually Barnes was able to take in the smaller details, like the matching red stockings with elaborate embroidery, the floral blue and white cravat, and he couldn’t stop the soft intake of breath when he noticed Wilde had applied subtle makeup to Carter’s eyes. 

Wilde cleared his throat, and Barnes finally pulled his eyes away to see his sly smirk. “Probably best if you two get going, fashionably late is one thing, but we wouldn’t want anyone to take undue notice.”

Barnes exhaled sharply through his nose, but carefully schooled his expression to neutrality before gesturing to Carter to lead the way. As he brushed by, Barnes was surprised to realize that Carter had not said one word since he came into the room. Maybe he was just nervous, this was one of their first recon missions together where they’d actually have to be visible rather than keeping to the shadows. 

Wilde had walked them to the waiting carriage, watching them leave with a smirk on his face. Though, Barnes noticed, when Wilde thought they were out of sight, that smile slipped into something sad, almost anguished, before he was lost to sight around the corner. Barnes wasn’t sure what that was about, but he filed the information away for later, maybe he’d bring it up to Zolf. Their team was still pretty new, but they already worked well as a unit, but Zolf and Wilde obviously had some history together.

Barnes took a deep breath, and attempted to center himself, to prepare for the party. Unfortunately the bright red of Carter’s waistcoat kept catching his eye and he couldn’t focus. It would be fine. They could go in, make horrible small talk with the local high society, get the paperwork they needed to, and get out. It would be fine. They could do this. It would be _fine_.

  
**SMASH CUT - later that evening**

Everything was terrible. Barnes had never been good at social engagements, but especially ones that involved the higher society. He never saw the point in such obviously false conversations about trivial bullshit. Not to mention the looks he would get as soon as he opened his mouth due to his accent. Everyone was so quick to judge _him_ , even though _they_ were the ones who had never worked a day in their lives. 

Luckily Carter seemed to be completely at ease, able to make small conversation, and even get the other party goers to laugh. He had even swooped in and saved Barnes’ ass more than once before he could put his foot in his mouth. But while he was doing that he would give casual touches, and opportunities for Barnes to give one or two word answers, so he was still involved, and he wouldn’t seem too far out of place. Barnes wouldn’t admit it out loud, but every touch along his shoulders, or forearm, or upper back, sent little sparks of electricity through him; sometimes it was distracting enough that he would almost forget to answer. 

Barnes almost missed his cue for him to make the predetermined excuse they were going to use to get themselves upstairs to the office they needed to break into. Barnes put his arm around Carter’s waist to lead him away, and almost tripped over his own feet in shock of what he felt there. 

As soon as they were away from the crowd he hissed, “Are you wearing a corset?”

“Jealous?” Carter smirked down at him, and Barnes had to look away, feeling the blush stain his cheeks.

“N-no. I… just. I wasn’t expecting it.”

“Wilde thought it would be a good idea, so I could have a little more space between the jacket and myself, where I could hide my tools, and a few extra knives. Not to mention, it looks great, wouldn’t you agree?” 

Barnes stuttered out a reply, that may have been an agreement, but he couldn’t even be sure of that, because all he was picturing was Carter in just the corset. It was not an image he had ever expected to have, never mind find himself enjoying. They were on a mission for fucks sake. Barnes shook his head and removed his arm, now that they were well away from the rest of the party.

They made it to the office with no problems, and Carter was able to slip out his lockpicking tools from beneath his waistcoat - with a wink to Barnes - to start work on the locks. Barnes had no cause to be nervous, Carter had them in the room in less than thirty seconds. He quickly shut, and locked the door behind them before they went in search of the documents they were there for. Which didn’t take them long to find, they were placed in an unlocked, trap free drawer in the desk. Bloody idiots. They were able to easily fold them and tuck them into the sporran hanging from Barnes’ hips. 

Just as they were getting ready to leave they heard a key in the door. They both looked around for somewhere to hide, but there was nothing. There really wasn’t even time to attempt a leap out of the second storey window. 

Suddenly Carter’s hands were on his lapels, and whispered, “Fuck, I’m sorry,” before pulling him into a kiss. Barnes’ hands hovered over Carter’s shoulders until he heard the door opening and he finally picked up on Carter’s ploy, and bodily pushed him back against the desk. The moan from Carter was extremely convincing, and a nice touch. 

“What in the bloody hell do you think you’re doing here?!” An angry voice called out from behind them.

Barnes leaped back, but couldn’t go far with one of Carter’s arms still around his waist. He noticed how flushed Carter’s face was, and how breathless, and so very convincing when he answered, “Sorry, was this room off limits? It was unlocked, and well... you know.” Carter ran his hand up Barnes’ side, causing Barnes to bite his lip to keep from making a sound. 

The mark grumbled and told them to get the fuck out, which they did, with Barnes’ hand around Carter’s waist, and Carter’s resting at the back of his neck. Barnes could feel the cool, flat edge of a knife against his skin, which was more reassuring than most would probably feel, but knowing Carter was ready in case they needed to get out quick, that he was covering their back, made Barnes feel something he couldn’t quite describe; protected, maybe. He reflexively pulled Carter a little closer, telling himself it was for show until they were safely away.

They finally separated once they got to the coach, just in case anyone had been watching, and Barnes was feeling off balance without it. Carter was babbling on and on, something about kissing him, didn’t mean to over step, and more of the like. Barnes found he couldn’t focus on it at all. It was like his brain was full of static, and he couldn’t process anything, his mind just kept going back to the kiss they shared. Eventually Carter fell silent, and Barnes hoped he hadn’t offended him too much, but he just wanted to get back to their safe house, and sleep the feeling off. 

**SMASH CUT - Three days later**

“You need to talk to Carter.” 

Barnes looked up from his book to find Zolf staring at him. “About what? Is he okay?”

Zolf muttered something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like ‘bloody idiots’, but contintinued before Barnes could ask. “Look, whatever happened between you on the mission, you need to hash it out because Carter has been completely insufferable.”

“You say that about him anyway.” Barnes didn’t even need to raise an eyebrow to get his point across.

“Yeah - okay, yes. Fine. But, that’s not the point. He’s worse than usual and I _know_ it’s because of something between you.” Zolf pointed his finger at Barnes. 

Barnes took a deep breath, and put down the Campbell book Zolf had let him borrow, “Fine. I’ll go.”

Zolf nodded, and put a reassuring hand on his bicep, “Just, listen to your heart, alright?” 

Barnes gave Zolf an askance look, not knowing what that was about, but nodded anyway before heading out to find Carter. They had been avoiding each other as much as possible since they got back from the mission. (Which had been a success, and Wilde actually seemed pleased about something for once in his life.) Barnes just couldn’t bring himself to face Carter after that kiss. The more he thought about it, the more he realized he was having completely inappropriate feelings about a member of his own team. Not to mention Barnes was sure those feelings weren’t reciprocated. He was aware how most people felt about him when they met him: lowborn, uncultured, blunt, among other things. They weren’t wrong. And that was fine. He rarely had time for relationships, and he absolutely refused to be involved with anyone who didn’t bother to understand him. 

He knocked on Carter’s door, and was met almost immediately by the taller man, hair wooshing slightly with the force in which he opened the door. “May I come in?”

“What? Really? Uh - yeah, of course.” 

Carter ran his hand through his hair as he shut the door, and they stood there in awkward silence for a beat.

“I’m sorry-”

“Look - “

“After you.” Barnes smiled tightly.

“Okay, look. I - I’m sorry about the kiss -”

Barnes felt his chest tighten at the apology, like Carter couldn’t even stand to have been that close to him. He knew, he _knew,_ it had been a bad idea to acknowledge his feelings for Carter, and he had been doing such a good job ignoring those feelings, at shoving them down, pretending they didn’t exist. But then Carter had to go and kiss him, and touch him with such familiarity. Barnes would just have to relearn how to shove those feelings back into the box they were sprung from. He realized he missed half of what Carter was saying, which seemed to be speeding up the longer he was talking, words spilling over one another.

“- and I just, I _really_ like you, and I know I shouldn’t, Wilde would be pissed if he knew, but Zolf said he’d keep it a secret, he _promised_ , and I don’t think he’d tell, not Zolf. I really don’t need _another_ lecture from Wilde. But I just, I can’t stop thinking about you. I mean, _look at you_ , even just standing there, you’re as hot as the sun. How am I supposed to cope with that?”

 _Oh_ , well now, Barnes wished he had been paying closer attention. That certainly changed things.

“Carter - “

“Not to mention you’re _really_ good with that sword, _bloody_ hell, and can always appreciate a nice -”

"Carter -”

“-bit of swordplay, and I’m not even making a dirty joke!”

Barnes was obviously not going to get through any of that, so he figured he’d just give Carter a taste of his own medicine. He grabbed Carter’s shirt and pulled him down to his level to kiss him deeply. It took a moment for Carter’s brain to catch up, but when it did, he responded with a kind of enthusiasm Barnes had come to expect from him. He couldn’t deny how good it felt to have Carter’s arms around him, pulling him close. 

He wasn’t entirely sure how long the kiss lasted but he finally pulled away, Carter chasing the kiss slightly before his eyes fluttered open, taking Barnes in. Barnes had somehow never noticed how long his lashes were. 

“So.”

“So.”

Barnes ran his hand through the hair at the back of Carter’s neck, enjoying the way Carter’s breath hitched, “How long do you think until Wilde figures us out?” 

“Fuck ‘em.”

Barnes laughed in a way he hadn’t in years, surprised, and actually happy. He knew they’d have to tell Wilde at some point, even if he did already know. The mission came first, but Barnes would treasure every moment they could have together, while they could.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come say hi over on [tumblr](https://kristsune.tumblr.com/) or [twitter!](https://twitter.com/Kristsune)
> 
> PS, inspo for Carter's outfit is from Zack Pinset, who's instagram can be seen [here!](https://www.instagram.com/pinsent_tailoring/?hl=en)


End file.
